Adventures in Strombran
Adventures in Strombran is the fourth chapter of the first book in the series, Threat From Beyond. It follows the Legends of Altmar as they spend a day in the city of Strombran while many plots by many mysterious forces interweave around them. Plot After arriving in Strombran, the party splits up to explore the city and meet with the city's leader. However they quickly learn that they are not the only ones with business in Strombran as they find themselves wrapped up in a dangerous web. Synopsis Upon approaching the iron gates of Strombran, the party is stopped by Imperial Guardsmen. When the guards inquired about the party's business, Niavara, reluctant to explain their true mission to Fallharbour claimed that she was a diplomat from Falasan, and that Alia was her sworn knight, and the other members of her party were bodyguards. The guards seemingly accept this excuse, much to the party's surprise. They open the gates and the party enters the snowy Northern fortress. The guards tell them they should probably visit Count Halford if they have official business, as the count likes to see all official visitors first. While walking about the city, Rikkert and Baravio spot a young woman escorted by city guards who smiles timidly at Rikkert, despite Baravio's attempts to catch her attention. Eventually they arrive at Halford Manor, home of Count Tarkin Halford. Upon entering, they encounter Count Halford arguing with a foppish man in outrageous red clothing, who Halford later informs them is Michel Jaracz, Imperial governor. After Jaracz condescends them, he leaves and Count Halford asks the party their business. Niavara claims again she is a representative of the court of Queen Vanya of Falasan, which Tarkin responds to with skepticism before asking Alia, whose sigil he recognizes as a noble to confirm. He seems to accept the explanation from Alia, but informs the party he will not be able to meet with them today as he has business to attend to with representatives from another realm. He invites them to stay at his manor provided they cause no trouble. As they leave, the young woman arrives and passes them, smiling again at Rikkert. Naturally the party finds trouble immediately. Alia, Niavara, and Rikkert go to the nearest bar, while Cal and Baravio go to see the city. While at the bar, Niavara strikes up a conversation with a norseman who turns out to be a wizard from Fallharbour named Ordon Windhelm. The two size each other up and Niavara buys him drinks to get him to start telling her information. Unfortunately this backfires as he holds his liquor way better than she does, and she ends up explaining the party's secret mission to him. On the other side of the bar, Rikkert and Alia see strange men speaking in Ithilian, but do not follow them. While trying to tend to Niavara, Ordon laughs and tells the party that he finds it strange that Falasan diplomats and Abington diplomats arrived so near. He thanks them for the drinks and the conversation and takes his leave. At the same time, while exploring the city, Baravio and Cal notice a strange man following them. Eventually they turn around and chase after him. He leads them down deserted alleyways into a dead end where they are surrounded by goons with weapons drawn. A scarred man with white hair steps forward, introduces himself as Reince and knocks the two unconscious. They awake in a basement and are interrogated by Reince and a strongman. When they truthfully answer that they know nothing about what is going on in Strombran he threatens them with torture. When he finally realizes that they know nothing about the situation in Strombran, he leaves, giving the two time to hatch an escape plan. After dispatching Reince's goons, they make their escape, not before learning that the mysterious man works for Leon. Alia and Rikkert take Niavara back to Halford Manor to put her to bed, when they run right into one of the representatives from Abington, Alia's longtime rival Oscar Heyvald. Rikkert gives them space, taking Niavara to her room and having a conversation with Count Halford about doing what you have to do, while Alia and Oscar take a walk. They discuss their views on duty, and things begin to get heated, turning into a serious argument. Oscar loses his temper and draws his sword, causing Alia to do the same. They have a sword duel in the snowy courtyard and Alia eventually manages to disarm Oscar, before knocking him unconscious as Rikkert approaches. When they take Oscar back inside Count Halford demands to know what took place, and Rikkert tells him the truth. Outraged at the embarassment of having a fight break out between two diplomatic envoys in his home, he banishes Alia from the city, promising to do the same to Oscar when he regains consciousness. He thanks Rikkert for his honesty, but regrets that things might not turn out well for the Empire's relationship with Falasan as a result. He allows Rikkert and the others to stay but under close eye of Halford guards. Cal and Baravio explain what has happened the next morning and Halford is suspicious about all the strange goings on in his city. He thanks them but informs them it might be best if they leave. On their way out of town, as they buy supplies for their journey to Fallharbour, a merchant offers them magic items she had smuggled out of Fallharbour, including a Skeleton Key and a bag of magic beans. Rikkert purchases the Key and Baravio buys the beans which Rikkert tells him are almost assuredly fake. A mile or so outside of the city, they are followed by a rider on horseback, who turns out to be Emilia Halford, the young woman they had run into earlier and the daughter of Count Halford. Bestiary *Knight (Abington) *Thug (Tuchan) Trivia *First appearances of: Tarkin Halford, Michel Jaracz, Ordon Windhelm, Emilia Halford, Reince *This is the only chapter the party has not encountered a monster. *The party had an opportunity to learn about Leon's relationship with the Strombran plot, but did not. Their presence in Strombran remains a mystery. *The party had an opportunity to learn about what the Abington dispatch was actually doing in Strombran, but did not, though it was later implied to be involved with the Tuchan rebellion due to the Reince connection. Category:Chapters Category:Threat From Beyond Chapters